


HINATA'S BUNIONS

by athabascablood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama: Hinata do you even know how wonderful your bunions are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HINATA'S BUNIONS

(Louis XVI (French pronunciation: [lwi sɛːz]; 23 August 1754 – 21 January 1793), born Louis-Auguste, also known as Louis Capet, was King of France from 1774 until his deposition in 1792, although his formal title after 1791 was King of the French. He was guillotined on 21 January 1793. His father, Louis, Dauphin of France, was the son and heir apparent of Louis XV of France, but his father died in 1765, and Louis succeeded his grandfather as king in 1774.)

Hinata is not only pregnant,  
Hinata is having OPEN NECK SURGERY

and Kageyama is  
worried

“Much Better To Remove Band Aid Swiftly Than Slow Peels”

But Kageyama isn't knowing anything. Kageyama is without the knowledge,  
that comes from being  
Pregnant  
With an infant.

"Wait For You Banana To Have The Brown Spot And NO Green Before Your Eat"

Kageyama have you been TAKING YOUR BENADRYL?  
"You know what happens when I take my BENADRYL"

"Frank lost custody of you and this is what you do"

"Do All Women Get Early Symptoms of Pregnancy?  
Spotting and Cramping.  
Breast Changes.  
Fatigue.  
Nausea (Morning Sickness)  
Missed Period.  
Other Early Symptoms of Pregnancy."

On 5 October 1789, an angry mob of Parisian working women was incited by revolutionaries and marched on the Palace of Versailles, where the royal family lived. 

No time Frank, the baby is coming

Hinata pushed with much might

The baby started to come out

Ahahahahaha

"The baby can't stop chuckling it seems"

wHAT A WONderful baby this baby would be.

"Hahaha...ahaha FRANK...hah frank"

69% SOUP(?) READY

Baby 

Is 

Ready for Soup

Inject the SOUP(69% start-up sequence)

[author's notes: thanks guys]


End file.
